I like you, okay?
by DragonGirl8493
Summary: This is a sequel to my finished story called Pan, i think i love you. If you haven't read it i recommend you to, but it is not required to enjoy this story. Yosh! Enjoy! it says Romance and Drama, i will try to throw in some comedy no worries!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do however enjoy it!

Beginning note, this is a sequel to my already finished story Pan, I think I love you…if you have not read it, I recommend you do before you read this…and now the moment you have anticipated my dear fans..

This Story is set 12 years after Pan, I think I love you

Chapter 1

"Daddy!" Keiko came around the corner with lightning speed looking for her father.

"Keiko, you are running to fast, this is a house you know if anything breaks I wont hesitate to punish you!" Pan said with an annoyed tone. _Who knew she could be so excited about seeing her father, I cant lie im excited to see him too its been almost 4 months._

"Keiko!" Trunks was excited to see his family that he missed so much, his job has him traveling quite a lot now a days.

"I missed you, kind of." Pan's face was red, she was still shy after all these years.

"Pan!"He gently moved his 10 year old to the side and hugged Pan tightly "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baka." She had a smile on her face but her eyes were sparkling with tears. Trunks loved to see her so happy. He kissed her with passion.

"Trunks, Keiko is right there, control yourself!" but when Trunks and Pan looked down Keiko was gone. There was a note in her place it read "going to see if Haru-chan is home to play, ja ne!"

"Poor Goten and Bulla, they have her for the afternoon along with that crazy Haruhiko…" Trunks laughed "But now I've got you all to myself!" He smirked and picked her up and carried her up to their room where he snuggled with her. "How I missed touching your warm body, it's beautiful. He kissed her tummy and then her shoulders and made his way to her mouth. That afternoon they had sex for the first time in months.

"Ureshii, Trunks lets not wait so much anymore, I felt like I was going to go crazy over the months."

"Haha, oh Panny I love you so much!" he said holding her close. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

"Panny, how has Goten and Bulla been its been almost a year since I've seen either of them, That Haru-chan of theirs keeps them awfully busy with all the activities he does. You know he is only 11 and he is in Kendo and swimming. Not to mention the training Uncle Goten puts him through…"

"That's impressive, is Keiko still in love with him? Haha" He laughed.

"Yes, she won't give up, even if he is too stupid to notice…"

"I told Bulla about it and she just laughed because he is in love with Keiko. He is just too shy too tell her, she said he mumbled something bout being cousins as well." She laughed.

"Haruhiko, is a rather reserved kid, he is well mannered as well as a kind and gentle boy." Trunks put his thumb up "I approve!" he was smiling "Wait, does Haru-chan know he is adopted?"

"keep your voice down! No he is still a child they will tell him when he starts junior high school." She smiled "This must be why he won't confess to Keiko, he thinks she's his blood cousin…" "Kawaii!" her face was glowing at the idea of Haruhiko's innocence.

Trunks laughed and nodded in agreement. "Well 1 year from now, he will know and what will happen then?" He laughed again and kissed his wife. "Aishiteru"

"me, too. Baka." Every time he tells her he loves her, she gets flustered. He loves it so he tells her quite frequently.

"Momma!" Keiko came around the corner looking rather upset. She was about to cry.

"Keiko! What happened?"

"Haru-chan, doesn't love me, he says its impossible because were cousins." She began to cry even more.

"Keiko, gomennasai"

"Momma, he cant really be related to me! I love him too much, Masaka!" Her tears were becoming more intense.

"Keiko, you want to know a secret?" Her head shot up in anticipation. "You have to promise not to tell Haruhiko, though."

She nodded "I promise momma!" she looked into her mothers eyes with such hope.

"Haruhiko, is not your blood cousin." She looked worried that her daughter was being silent

"URESHII!" she was extremely happy "arigato momma!"

"Keiko, understand that Haruhiko can not find out about this till he graduates elementary school this fall.

"I know momma, when he does learn the secret I promise I will make him mine." She smiled and winked at her parents who smiled back.

"Do your best dear." They both said to her and then she ran up to her room

_Keiko's Diary_

_January 1__st_

_Dear diary,_

_Today momma told me a really important secret, that I cant tell Haru-chan!_

_I, Keiko Briefs, with God as my witness, will make Haruhiko Son mine! 3_

_So I say this diary, if my Haru-chan has any sense by this fall, he will know the truth and make me his. I really do love him. I hope he understands that. 3 _

_Oyasumi Diary 3_

….

February 10th (Keiko'sBirthday)

"Finally!" she laughed as she rolled on the grass.

"Baka.." Haruhiko had walked up to see his best friend rolling on the ground with a huge smile.

"Haru-Chan!" She started blushing from embarrassment , She sprang up and looked at Haruhiko. He was laughing. Her embarrassment turned to pure rage and she punched him in the stomach "BAKA!" she began to cry. "You forgot what today was didn't you?" she slid to the ground and covered her face with her hands and began to sob. _The one person I didn't want to forget today was my birthday. Baka, I hate him now._

"Kei-"

"I hate you, go away! Don't come and play here anymore, I never want to see you again! BAKA!"

She ran into the house in tears. Haruhiko turned and started walking away, tears were dripping from his eyes "Happy Birthday, Keiko…." His eyes were filled with tears upon his arrival home. "I HATE GIRLS! THEY ARE ALL SO MEAN AND STUPID!" Haruhiko was so mad that Keiko had acted the way she did.

"Haru-chan? Are you home? Did you give Keiko the present you made her?" Bulla was excited to hear about the girl he loves.

"I hate Keiko, she is the worst person." He was crying uncontrollably. He ran up to his room.

"Pan? It's me Bulla. Do you know what happened between the two of out kids, I'm really worried that they had a serious fight."

"Bulla, I know what you mean, Pan was so excited because today she turned 11, and when she came back in from playing outside she was in tears and ran to her room, She hasn't come out since this morning, I still expect to see you, Goten, and Haruhiko at her party tomorrow though."

"We will be there, don't worry, they will get over this argument of theirs sooner or later its just an elementary school spat."

"Thank you, I cant wait to see you guys, I know the Boys will be excited to see each other its all Trunks has been talking about."

"Alright ill let Goten know, Bye for now, see you tomorrow.

"Bye"

…

"Haruhiko! Get your butt down here now!" Bulla sounded annoyed.

"This looks stupid, and I don't want to see that mean girl Keiko, she is so mean." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Baka, Haruhiko, don't be so rude to your best friend."

"Dad, I don't like her anymore, we are no longer friends she's a jerk and I hate her, I don't want to see her or talk to her!"

"Stop being a brat, Haruhiko!" Goten bonked his son's head and had an annoyed glare in his eyes. "You are almost a man. Men sometimes have to do things they don't like, understand?" He walked away from his son after that.

"You didn't need to hit him!" Bulla was angry with her husband. As she was putting her earrings on and he was fumbling with his tie. Haruhiko bursts into the room we was whimpering

"Momma, don't yell at dad I was being a brat…" He bit his lip "I will go to the party and be kind to Miss Briefs(he means to say Keiko but is trying to be proper and rude at the same time)

"Yosh! Lets go!" Bulla had that smile on her face like if she were reading shoujo manga and her dream couple was formed. He eyes were sparkling as well.

…..

A/N

Well this is the begging of Keiko and Haruhiko, will they end up together? Will Keiko and him make up anytime soon? How will Keiko react when Haru-chan shows up at the party after saying such horrible things to him? Find all this out and more in my next chapter. And as always I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! ^_^

Ja ne! (^_^)/


End file.
